No Regrets
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: Castiel had never regretted anything during his time with the Winchesters. Especially helping Chuck out with a SPN Convention. Authors Note: Imagine Chuck had continued writing about the angels..Then add fangirls into the mix. and fluff.


**I own nothing everything belongs to Kripke and their respective owners**

In all his many thousands of years Castiel had never regretted anything..well almost anything. His actions were always carefully chosen and planned out and he never did anything that did not service Heaven and his father. That was until he met the Winchester's. Since he met them he had rebelled, been cast out. Made many decisions that he never would have made in the service of heaven, yet he could not bring himself to regret them. He could not regret the decisions that gave him free will. Of all thing's he never regretted his choices to save a life in danger, that was until he met a certain young woman named Becky.

He hadn't given it a second thought, acted purely on instinct as he harnessed what little of his grace that he had left and moved with the speed of light to pull her from the middle of the street ; from the path of an oncoming truck. It was nothing for him, a small gesture really compared to the things he had accomplished when filled with heaven's light. But still he felt glad that even though he was almost fallen, he could still do good in this world and save a life.

The girl blinked at him in shock, his hand still clasped above her elbow where he had gripped her tight and pulled her from harm's way. Why she had been walking across the road with little thought to the oncoming traffic outside the Winchester's motel room he had no idea. He studied her carefully, her blonde hair and wide bright eyes as she stared at him in awe. To his utter shock her deer in the headlight's expression changed and melted into a slightly unnerving smile as she gazed at him.

"Castiel!" she said reverently as her shaking hand came up and pressed clammily against his cheek.

"Do i know you?" he asked releasing her arm and taking a short step back out of her reach.

"No" she breathed advancing on him once more as she pretty much backed him up against the Impala. "But I know you..you're Castiel the angel. Dean's angel.".

To his eternal relief he heard the motel room open and Dean's unmistakable footsteps behind him, followed by Sam's longer stride.

"Becky?" Dean asked "What took you so long?"

Quickly Castiel slipped from her grasp and sidestepped her making sure he stood partially behind the two brothers. He heard them chuckle at his actions, and he couldn't for the life of him understand what was so funny. This girl was obviously mentally imbalanced and probably dangerous.

"Castiel rescued me" she breathed blowing poor Cas a kiss as he hid behind Sam's large shoulder.

The elder Winchester doubled over in laughter clutching his sides as he leant against his baby.

"Oh man" he laughed turning to the angel. "You are so gonna regret that Cas."

Castiel did not like the sound of that.

To his eternal chagrin Cas was forced to sit in the back of the Impala with Becky as they all travelled together to as yet unknown destination only following Becky's shouted directions from the backseat as she gesticulated wildly making sure to brush against Sam's hair as she did so.

"Dean?" he braved to ask as he leant forward slightly toward's the back of his charges head.

"Yeh Cas?" he replied easily trying not to smile at the way Becky was staring at his angel lasciviously.

"Where are we going?"

"Chuck called in a favor" he said a frown crossing his features. It seemed his charge was not happy with Chuck's request.

Castiel nodded softly in reply and returned to watching the landscapes pass by through the side window of the Impala. Trying his best to focus on watching the glory and beauty of his father's creations pass by and not on the unnerving hand creeping up the back of his neck to play with his dark hair.

He visibly stiffened and leant heavily now against the door to escape her determined ministrations. He could hear Sam's unmistakeable stifled laughter and he shot him the deadliest glare he could muster in the rear view mirror.

"Your hair is so soft like silk" she cooed unnervingly to him. Her finger's running freely through his thick dark hair he tried to shuffle out of her reach. Unfortunately he was unable to press any further against the rear door.

The telltale shaking of the strong leather clad shoulder's in front of him alerted the poor angel to Dean's amusement. Sam was suffering likewise, his mighty shoulders quaking with silent mirth.

Even though the actions of this girl greatly worried him, he couldn't bring himself to think badly of her. He had glimpsed her soul when he had rescued her and seen that it was full of goodness. He had made it his job to protect the Winchester's and even went so far as to secretly wish to make them happy. Especially Dean. There was nothing more glorious on his father's green earth that his human's smile especially when it was aimed at the angel himself. He would normally have banished such blasphemous thoughts, but seeing as he had rebelled more than any other before (apart from Lucifer) he allowed himself the little indulgence.

Seeing how Becky's actions made Dean laugh he relaxed a little and allowed her to gently stroke his hair. Admitting that the awed smile on her face made his grace glow. It felt good to do good again, even if it was only the smallest action.

Dean watched in the rear view mirror as the angel in the backseat gradually relaxed into the touch as he leant against the window, thick dark locks being gently teased by Becky's eager hands. He smiled at this, as his angel closed his eyes and gently slipped off into a soft sleep. A furl of jealousy crept out of hiding and settled in the pit of his stomach as he watched the way the sleeping angel unconsciously leant into the touch.

_Don't touch him_

Dean was shocked by his own jealous thoughts as he tried his best to lock them back where they belonged. But try as he might he was unable to stop glancing back as the lump in his throat grew harder every time he glimpsed the beautiful sleeping face.

"Cas?" Dean prodded as he gently shook the angel's trenchcoat clad shoulder.

"Nnngh?"

Dean snorted at the angel's all too human reaction.

"C'mon buddy rise and shine!" he jeered lightly giving the angel's shoulder a friendly punch.

Castiel couldn't help but smile sleepily up at his human as Dean grabbed his arm and hoisted him from the car.

"You're smiling" Dean observed his hand still clasped hotly around the angel's slender wrist.

"My apologies" Cas replied turning his eye's downcast a flush creeping across his cheeks that his vessel recognized as embarrassment.

"Don't be" Dean said softly, tilting the angel's face up to him with his thumb.

"You should smile more dude. It suits you."

Castiel's eye's practically shone as his mouth broke into a lopsided unpracticed grin. Dean's answering grin matched it perfectly.

"Much better" Dean laughed gruffly as he released the angel's wrist and turned towards the building they were parked outside of.

"Let's get this show on the road eh?"

"Yes Dean" Cas nodded softly as he dutifully followed his human through the large cheap wooden doors.

Castiel took pride in the fact that he could say that he loved each and every single one of God's creatures. He had always been the most sentimental of all angels, loving the human race in particular as per his father's wishes. Right now he was filled with an uneasy feeling that Dean would later explain to him was dislike, extreme dislike.

The prophet Chuck was an abomination.

It was this prophet's fault that Castiel was now sat on a large stage alongside his charge and Sam Winchester. A strange object shoved into his hands as he sat there stunned into silence. The lascivious hungry faces of the largely female crowd was extremely unnerving and Castiel did not much appreciate Chuck's call of good luck before the crowd erupted into a roar of anticipation.

He resorted to shooting Dean a pleading glance, his large blue eyes wide and agitated by this strange situation. Luckily his charge smiled at him and left his seat, sidling over to the angel and placing a warm hand on his friends trenchcoat clad shoulder.

The hunter tried to ignore the excited chattering of the crowd at his actions.

"Y'know those Supernatural books Chuck writes Cas?" he whispered.

"Yes Dean." he nodded.

"Well these people here.." he gestured to the crowd, the angels gaze following his movements. "Are big fan's of the books and this is what you might call a convention."

Cas frowned in confusion and tilted his head at his human. "We are here to represent ourselves?"

"Got it in one Cas." Dean smiled proudly, glad that his angel was finally starting to understand humankind. "Just be yourself k?"

"Yes Dean, thank you." and with that Cas smiled, he goddamn smiled the crowd breaking into an adored sigh as they hungrily watched their actions on stage.

"No probs man." Dean said as he clapped the angel's shoulder before returning to his own chair. Legs a little wobbly, not that he would admit that the angel's smile made him weak in the knees.

Chuck stood to the side taking the role of moderator gladly and picking members from the audience to answer questions aimed at the two men and an angel onstage.

A petite pretty blonde stood, beaming that Chuck picked her.

"This is for Castiel" she stated snatching a microphone from a roadie nearby. The angel flinched visibly, his nerves at this unpleasant situation heightened.

"Why was it you that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition?" She babbled with excitable gusto, cheeks flushing pink as the angel tilted his head and frowned in thought.

Nervously Castiel followed Chucks actions that were being mimed at him from the corner of the stage as he brought the microphone up to his mouth and began to speak.

"I entered hell with a legion of my brother's and sister's tasked to find Dean Winchester and pull him from damnation, I searched for almost forty hell years before I found him. By then my brother's and sister's had given up the search, I was as you say unwilling to abandon my father's request. I could feel Dean Winchester's soul as soon as I entered the pit, unlike my brother's and sister's who could not sense it, I believe that was when I knew I would be the one of my brethren to save him."

Dean sat upright, mossy green eyes staring straight at the side of the angels head, how could he never have thought to ask that question before?

"How come you never told me that Cas?" Dean asked curiously the angel turning to him, blue eyes brightening as they fell upon their charge.

"You never asked Dean." he replied simply, innocently shrugging his trenchcoat clad shoulders.

"Next question anyone?" Chuck cut in eager to cut the tension building within the fangirls in the crowd.

Another girl stood, this one taller with curly dark hair, green eyes and a wicked smile which all three on stage found more than a little unnerving.

"What colour are your wings?" she beamed into the microphone.

Castiel had to assume this question was aimed at him as neither human on stage could presume to have such appendages. Clearing his throat a little nervously he turned to Dean and his charge gave him a winning smile, the angel's face growing warm and he found himself smiling lightly in return.

"Black." he replied in his simple baritone which ran like hot molasses over gravel.

"Why aren't they white? I thought angel's had white wings?" Dean asked speaking into his own microphone and watching the angel on stage curiously.

The crowd chuckled and all looked at each other knowingly. The elder Winchester rankled at that, he didn't like feeling stupid and he had a feeling he was missing out on something big here.

"Cas?" he asked curiously prompting his angel for an answer.

"Mine were damaged from my descent into the pit to rescue you Dean."

"What?!"

"The demons tore at my wings and the heat from hell's fire burned them permanently, what feather's are left turned black before I found you."

"You…were hurt? Why the hell didn't you tell me Cas?"

The angel shrugged in a very Sam like manner. "It did not seem important."

Dean couldn't think of a reply to that, not one he was willing to give in front of over a hundred baying fans anyway. So he settled for shifting uncomfortably on his stool and clearing his throat before muttering into his microphone "Next question."

He felt the angel's blue eyes bore into the side of his face for another few moments, that was until a plucky brunette stood and took grasp of the microphone.

"This is for Dean."

"Go ahead sweetheart." he managed the most charming smile he could muster.

She blushed profusely and fiddled with the ends of her short dark hair, eyes obscured by horn rimmed glasses as she began her question.

"Have you and Cas resolved your UST yet?" she babbled excitedly.

Dean looked confused, Castiel even more so. Sam on the other hand burst out laughing, long hands currently clutching his sides to keep them from splitting as he snorted into the crook of his arm to hide his face from his glowering brother.

"What the hell is UST?" he asked reaching over and jabbing his brother sharply between the ribs.

It took Sam more than a few seconds to calm down enough to answer his brother's question. Finally he turned to Dean, face flushed with laughter as he choked into the microphone "Unresolved sexual tension."

Dean's reaction was typical of his emotionally stunted self. His face stony as he pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger and let out a loud sigh, gathering himself so he may not kill his brother. Finally his cheeks settled into a deep maroon and he blustered into the microphone "Next question."

The fangirls in the audience indeed looked rather dissapointed as they let out a loud protest at his reluctance to answer the much needed question. Dean however was having none of it as he stood, face flaming and strode right off the stage behind the curtain leaving Sam guffawing and Castiel looking extremely confused at the entire situation.

Unwilling to leave his charge looking so harrassed Castiel stood, still holding his microphone and followed his human behind the velvet drapes and down a long dimly lit corridor. His angel eyes seeing perfectly in the gloom, every sound heightened and every sense as usual was attuned perfectly to his charge. He found Dean a few moments later, in a battered old dressing room hunched over on an old chaise long with his face in his hands.

"Dean?" he ventured quietly as he stepped into the room. "Dean have I done something wrong?"

Dean sighed loudly scrubbing at his temples with his fingers in an attempt to scrub out the memory of what had just happened.

"No Cas." he replied.

"But I feel as if I have caused your upset." Cas admitted, "Even though I am unaware how, I would be grateful if you would tell me."

"C'mere." Dean beckoned shuffling over to make space for the angel to sit by him.

Castiel nodded his acquiescence and placed the microphone down on an old dressing table before walking silently over and sitting by his charge. Bodies pressed together in one long hot line as they sat together on the small chaise long.

"Dean. What is wrong?" Cas asked gently. "Is it something to do with UST?"

Dean spluttered a little blushing even further as he pulled a little at the collar of his black tee, was it getting hot in there?

"No, well kind of. " he muttered attempting to avoid the question entirely.

Cas was staring at him in his usual unnerving way, far too close and far too warm as his sweet breath ghosted against Dean's cheek. Eyes that were far too blue to be real fixed on him in a worried stare, filled with concern and fondness.

"Are you sure I have not caused your upset Dean?" Cas asked worry evident in his normally stoic tone, Dean couldn't help but watch those ripe pink lips mould around the sounds that would fluidly pour from that pretty mouth.

"Not you." Dean replied reaching out with one tanned calloused hand and taking the angel's chin in his fingers and holding him there as he looked into his eyes. Jade eyes met ocean blue. "Not ever Cas, ya understand me?"

"Yes Dean. " Then he smiled, damn well smiled. Broad and beautiful, slightly goofy but that just made the warmth in the hunter's stomach grow even stronger.

"Beautiful" he murmured low under his breath as he closed the remaining distance between them and pressed his lips against the angel's in a soft kiss.

It was nothing really, just a peck. And yet it was everything, everything that the elder Winchester felt poured into that one simple touch. Fondess, admiration, friendship, trust and love, everything melded together into that one perfect shining moment. Into the perfect press of skin on skin.

Ever so gently he pulled back just to watch the emotions play over the angel's face and Dean smiled, a smirk working its way onto his firm mouth as Castiel blushed ferociously. Blue eyes opening and meeting his as the angel's smile graced his handsome features.

"Wanted to do that for a long time Cas." Dean admitted reaching forward and adjusting the angel's trenchcoat, eyes never once leaving eachother.

"Yes." Came the soft reply, slightly awkward like the blushing virgin he really was.

"How's about we get back out there to the raging sea of hormones Cas?" he laughed standing and holding his hand out for the angel to take.

"I would like that Dean." And with that the angel took his human's hand, the hunter's fingers curling snugly around his as they made their way back to the stage.

Sam was startled when the sea of fans before him simultaneously screamed and his head whipped round like a bullet to see Dean and Castiel emerging back on stage hand in hand. Each lightly blushing yet smiling, eyes lit up with fondness as they gazed at each other. Sam broke out a pleased laugh and clapped for the pair finally getting their act together. Standing from his stool he held the microphone to his lips and proclaimed loudly.

"Ladies and Gent's.. we have RST!"

He kept laughing all throughout the drive back to Bobby's despite Dean's threats to punch him in the neck if he didn't shut up. Sam sat in the back chortling to himself as Cas took the front passenger seat, Dean's hand curled protectively around the angel's finger's as they drove. A warm smile gracing both of their faces as they drove.

_Yes_ Castiel thought to himself as Dean absentmindedly stroked his palm. _No regrets_

The End.


End file.
